The important cellular processes of cell division, cell-cell communication and cellular development will be investigated using the bacterium Myxococcus xanthus as a model system. We plan to investigate the role of cyclic AMP in development by isolating mutants defective in cyclic AMP synthesis. We plan to purify and characterize the RNA polymerase from M. xanthus and look for modifications which may change transcriptional specificity during development. We plan to look for development specific gene products using polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. We will then screen many of our non-fruiting mutants for the synthesis of these products. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cumsky, M. and D. R. Zusman. 1977. Identification of a development-specific hemagglutinin which appears at the time of cellular aggregation in Myxococcus xanthus. Abst. Ann. Meeting. Am. Soc. Microbiol. 77: 167.